


Happy Birthday, Sir

by Somiko_Raven



Series: DUM-E's Gifts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Present, Gen, Tony Stark's Birthday, dum-e is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: After JARVIS explains what a birthday is and that gifts are usually given, DUM-E decides to make one of his own to give to Sir.





	Happy Birthday, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, tumblr, for letting me know it was Tony's birthday!

JARVIS had explained the situation as simply as he could to the innocent bot and DUM-E had seemed to understand enough: gift make happy Sir. So he started doing what Sir’s other friends were probably doing, making a gift.

There were leftover scraps here and there from Sir’s latest project that hadn’t been cleaned up yet that DUM-E collected, making a small pile of usable pieces. The bot beeped and chirped to himself as he continued, eventually having collected all of the scraps into his neat little pile.

It would be enough for a cleaner bot, but not for DUM-E.

Having only one arm made things difficult, and JARVIS did offer to help, but DUM-E declined assistance. He retrieved a blowtorch before making his way back to his scrap pile. Setting the blowtorch carefully down on a table, he slowly pieced two metal scraps together. Once satisfied with the positioning, he grabbed the blowtorch to melt the pieces together, still all very carefully.

DUM-E continued his little project all day long, and it wasn’t until late evening that Sir was able to visit the lab. He greeted the bot like he always did, pausing when he realized that DUM-E was holding something up for him to see. “DUM-E wanted to make a gift for your birthday,” JARVIS explained as Sir stared at the odd looking metal sculpture.

“Did he? DUM-E, you made this for me?”

DUM-E chirped a reply to him. It wasn’t very big, and Sir easily held it in his hands after taking it from him.

“Thanks, buddy,” Sir said to him, happily smiling. He took it over to his desk, setting it down.

The next time someone visited his lab and asked about it, Sir grinned and answered, “One of my best friends made it for me. Best birthday present ever.”


End file.
